Chuko Naruto 7
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto and his team passed their test, good right? Their genin now, but the bad thing he is strapped to the log post still. Female Sasuke. R&R. Enjoy! Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuko Naruto 7. Female Sasuke. **

**LolaThe does not own Naruto. Obviously. **

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

"You... pass" Kakashi said as the dark clouds went away and the thunder stopped. He eye smiled.

"What" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all said at once.

"You passed" Kakashi repeated with a shrug, they all looked at him like he crazy. He chuckled. "Be here time tomorrow, we have our first mission" He said as he poofed into smoke.

Sakura stood there gaping. How the hell had they passed? didn't they just do what he said not to do?

Sasuke stood there looking blank. So she didn't have to be set back because of her teammates stupidity.

"Um so Sasuke sama, do you want to train with me?" Sakura asked her idol.

Sasuke growled at her.

Sakura stood straight and nodded before running away.

Sasuke sighed aggressively if that was even possible. She just wanted to kill her fucking brother so bad, was that to much for a girl to ask for? Apparently it is cause her brother is some type of god that can kill the whole Uchiha clan, honestly, who the fuck kills entire clans? Kami, she hated that guy. Call her sick, twisted, a masochist, or fucking backwards. But she was going to mutilate her brother in everyway possible making sure he would live through every part she would cut off, yep, little itachi and his jingle bells were going to be cut off. He would feel the pain of the entire Uchiha clan.

Naruto cleared his throat. He didn't want to say anything cause well, Sasuke had a dark aura visibly forming around her, not to mention that devilish grin. And her eyes were twitching. Yup she looked evil, he knew something was up with her. He didn't know why every guy in their class had liked her and every girl idolized her, he even got beat up by boys and girls for getting on teams with her. If you asked him, sure she is cute. But she is to cold for him, and since every girl followed in her foot types trying to be like their idol. He couldn't really like any girl in the class, well except Hinata, she was his only friend. But she is on another team now. He had to deal with two cold stuck up bitches.

Sasuke's eyes snapped to Naruto. She groaned, she didn't hate Naruto, hell if he had skill in being ninja. He would actually might have been her type, but the word Naruto and skill... Should never ever be spoken in the same sentence. It was a blasphemy! And not the mention the dobe took her first kiss, she still thinks it was on purpose. What ninja trips over his own shoes? Oh right. Naruto Uzumaki. She would kill him in the future just for fun, well once she mutilated itachi of course.

"Cou-could you like untie me or something" Naruto said looking down and back at Sasuke with a sheepish grin. He was hoping she didn't just walk away with a 'hmph'. On the other hand he kinda did because cursing her name would have been fun. Here is a fun fact, to get under Sasuke's legendary cold skin, all you have to do is insult the Uchiha. Of course the downside is, she will try and kill you, either by a giant fireball, kunai's, hand to hand, just basically anything to hurt or fatally wound you with. Yep she was that much of a 'avenger'[how cheesy if you asked Naruto]. But that is the only way he saw himself getting out of this.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she realized Naruto was still tied to the training poll, and it was getting dark. This was a perfect time for punishment for stealing her first kiss, he didn't even say sorry, he had started spitting and gagging like... like it was horrible! Luckily her fan club came in handy and beat him up once again, but that wasn't her punishment. Just thinking about it made her angry. She growled.

"Um... please" Naruto tried, she looked like she was getting angry for what ever reason, he rejoiced in the fact she used up all her weapons in the fight with Kakashi and is probably out of chakra. He gulped, her hands could do damage too, he still wasn't sure what he was doing or did that made her angry.

"So dobe... how was it." Sasuke asked abruptly now looking at Naruto.

Naruto blinked, even tho her voice was soft, not the usual cold one, her eyes were narrowed. "How was what?" Naruto asked, he just wanted to go home and eat ramen, was that to much to ask?

Sasuke crossed her arms under her breast, that made them looking slightly bigger. "Oh you remember the time you 'accidentally kissed me'" She clarified with a teasing tone.

Naruto eyes widen remembering that kiss, then he blushed and looked way. "That was on accident" Naruto said softly, it wasn't a bad kiss, it was his first so he does not know what a bad kiss is yet exactly. But Sasuke is basically his enemy, and kissing her is the last thing on his mind. He'd rather punch her to be completely honest. He had thought spitting out the taint of the kiss away undid it, in a way. It did[to him]. But he still got beat up over it and made Hinata sad.

"So you say" Sasuke growled before shaking her head. "But how was it?" She asked again, to her, it wasn't that bad. Actually anytime she looked at Naruto after that, she just stare at his lips and think about how warm they were. She could blame on hormones, in fact she still does, and now she believes she knows the perfect way to get it out of her system.

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke, not to be mean but you are the last person i would want to lip lock with." He said seriously.

Sasuke frowned, looking at Naruto with interest. "So you're saying you'd rather have a lowly hyuuga like Hinata instead of kiss me?" She questioned.

Naruto put his nose in the sky with pride. "Yup that is exactly what i am saying, Hinata is sweat and smart and so nice to me while you're... just a bitch!" He said seriously. "A cold bitch actually" Naruto added quickly with a shrug.

"Wrong answer dobe" Sasuke growled as she kicked him in the stomach hard.

"OOWW" Naruto grunted, he was already tired, that kick to the stomach just took the rest of his wind and strength out. Naruto gritted his teeth breathing through his nose, he felt so weak now, well he did before, but this time he felt he couldn't even kick Sasuke back if he had wanted too.

"No one denies me. Sasuke Uchiha. The fuck do you think you are Uzumaki" She growled glaring at him, then she sighed heavily. "No matter, you'll learn to know who your better is... i'll make you learn" Sasuke said seriously, then he felt an hand palm his man hood, he quickly grew aroused. "Yep, you say you only want that weak Hyuuga but look how quick you got hard." Sasuke said with a smirk as she palmed him at the base, then traced her finger on him, he was long. So the dobe had something specially after all.

"Wh..at th-the fuck..." Naruto stuttered out. Seriously, the fuck? He thought she was going to kick his ass or something, not touch his man meat!

"Don't worry, we Female ninja took a certain embarrassing course for situations like this... Well one of the situations like this so i know what i am doing." Sasuke said as she unzipped his fly, what she said was an half truth, the girls did take an course for the future 'seduction' missions they would surely do and they taught them about the Male body. Had an live example. The teacher did all the touching showing them what to do.

Sasuke slipped her hand inside his pants through his zipper, she felt his hot member immediately. "Going commando" She said coyly as she gripped him directly. She stroked him five hard times before pulling him out.

Naruto was in shock, was this actually happening? He said nothing about Sasuke not being physically attractive did he?

Sasuke looked down, She licked her lips, he was the size of the adult teacher they had. Speaks volumes of how he will be in the future. She starting stroking him, she loved the way his foreskin peeled back and forward, Sasuke heard Naruto groan.

Sasuke moaned herself, she felt her own heat. She stepped up to him close, "You like that dobe." She whispers as she rubbed the tip of his member to her sex while still stroking him.

Naruto groaned feeling his cock rub against something warm, and wet?

Sasuke gripped his member tighter and started pressing down so he was pushing her clit in, even tho it wasn't as electric as when she touched herself, it was still felt amazing. Plus she thinks it is just because she still is fully dressed.

Naruto eyes clenched shut as he came, "Shit" Was his hiss spilling his hot liquid on her hand and shorts.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, she felt his hot semen on her and hand and even through the thick fabric of her shorts. She stepped and released her hold on his cock. She quickly brought her hand up to her mouth making sure she was looking at Naruto who eyes were wide with shock still and begun to lick her hand clean of his semen. "Kami" She moaned sticking one of her cum covered figures in her mouth, "You taste like ramen" She moaned again before sticking another in and sucking on it loudly.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, hell. He couldn't believe what just happen. Sasuke Uchiha just fucking jacked him out and is now drinking his semen. The shock was so much, Naruto did the unexpected.

He fainted.

Sasuke chuckled, as she saw him slump completely with his eyes closed. "Don't worry dobe, i am far from done with you" She said with a smirk as she pulled out her last kunai.

* * *

**That is chapter one, Chapter two will be on the way soon. **

**Did you like it? Or hate it?**

**Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. All Characters belong to to their creator. **

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Naruto groaned. His eyes still closed, he had the weirdest dream. It was just after they had finished becoming official genin, and that was equally as shocking as the dream. Sasuke, yes. The Sasuke Uchiha, the coldest girl of his class. Top ninja, most popular by far. Just him, he knows this is gonna sound crazy. But Sasuke, the last Uchiha had reached into his pants, pulled out his peewee and... and jerked him. Absurd right? That's why he was glad it was a dream. Crazy shit.

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes, he blinked. Ok, he knew he was on a bed, it smelled... sweet? But the surroundings were completely different, the ceiling was.. wood? He lived in the red light district.. That's pretty self explanatory there. He stayed in a run down apartment, made of concrete. Are you following? The ceiling of his apartment was made of chipping away concrete. Not brown wood.

Ok now This was most definitely weird to him. Naruto then tried to sit up to assess his surroundings. But he was only able to get up half way before his shoulder strained. "What the?" He started as he looked to his right hand, it was bounded to the bed with thick rope. "The hell?" He hissed as he yanked his hand to try and break free but it was to no avail.

"Having trouble?" A very... very familiar voice said.

Narutos widen as they snapped to the voice.. "YOU" He yelled.

"Mee" Sasuke said amused.

"That wasn't a dream?" He asked looking mortified now. He then got angry. "Why the hell am i tied to your damn bed." He growled fighting against the binds, he also noticed his ankles were bound too. That added fuel to his raging fire. "I don't about you teme but this is fucking freaky" He said after a while, still thrashing around mind you. The binds weren't budging.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So says the one who is naked." She laughed out.

That made him stop and freeze, just then, he felt how he could feel the breeze in the room... EVERYWHERE! on him. He looked down, and to his horror. He was indeed naked. He only gaped at his naked body... What the fuck was wrong with Sasuke?

"But i can't talk" Sasuke said walking toward the bed now "I'm naked too" She added as she climbed on the bed. She was enjoying herself, tho she did get bored of waiting for him to wake up. He was out for like 2 hours, she could have did anything... ANYTHING! And he would even know. But all she did was take a bath, eat. Watch a chick flick, Oh and stripped him, she enjoyed that.

Naruto shocked eyes then went to Sasuke after what she just said. She was not lying. "What.. the.. hell" He said as he eyed her pink harden nipples. He gulped as she straddled him, his eyes still on her breast.

Sasuke smirked, she had a small B cup breast, she was still growing god dammit. But she liked that he couldn't take his eyes off her chest, and he was red in the face. "You not gonna feint again are you?" She asked but got no reply, it was then she felt him against her, she felt it twitch. She moaned caused his member flicked her wanting clit a little. "Ah so i don't have to do much huh?" She asked as she reached a hand down and grabbed him by the base.

Naruto groaned and got out of whatever trance he was in. "Wait" He said as he felt the entrance to Sasuke's tunnels start to water his head. " Wait just a fucking minute" He yelled as he tried to throw off her aim a bit, Sasuke only chuckled and squeezed his cock tighter. "Fuck" He moaned in reply.

"No use fighting, and geez stop being a pansy" Sasuke growled as she tried again to put him in her heated core.

"This.. this is rape!" Naruto yelled as she again started to slid down on him.

Sasuke rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "The fact we are both virgins and i am the one having to 'rape' you... shut up dobe" She hissed as she slammed down on him, her closed tightly. Her damned teacher didn't lie... she had said most girls will always feel pain on their first time. But Sasuke didn't think she meant this kind of pain, She felt stretched beyond her limits, on top of a snap she felt inside herself, And add to it that he was still trying to stretch her further but going deep as she was still slowly sliding down on him. "Fuck" She finally groaned out as both of her hands came crashing down on his chest to steady herself.

Naruto on the other hand felt the best feeling he has ever felt in his short life. Yes, even better then ramen. She felt so tight around his member, wet, and pulsing on him like she was trying to strangle him in a non harmful way... well his cock.. not him. And this really left him speechless.

Sasuke panted, the pain was slowly drifting away, well the pain of having her virginity taken is gone. But she was not yet fully adjusted to his size. 'That'll have to do.' She thought with shake of her head as she rose her lower half and slowly went back down.

"Woah" Naruto moaned, his body completely limp as he marveled at what was happening to him. He couldn't say he disliked it... despite it being sasuke doing it to him.

Sasuke started moaning as she picked up her pace. She wasn't slamming down on him, but she was trying to find a way to fuck him that made him tick which of course back fires on her, cause quite frankly, he was big for her. And nearly every thrust or grind she did, it was causing her intense pleasure.

Naruto's member was now covered in her womanly juices, every time she would move, he could hear the wet sound of it. He was groaning himself, this was punishment? Like he said, had he ever said Sasuke was unattractive.. He was a guy after all. He looked up at Sasuke, she was staring at him, pure lust in her eyes, she was enjoying herself, obviously. She leaned down her nose on his. "Don't thrust so fast Naruto" She hissed in a deep moan, that is when Naruto noticed he was in deed thrusting up into her.

"Huh" He asked no one in particularly, his hips were literally thrusting on their own. Uncontrollably at that. And it seemed he was likely the only one with a sane mind at the moment, as Sasuke was moaning loudly as his hips kept thrusting at an fast tempo, his member hitting her deeply. Yup he was the sane one...

"Shit Naruto if you keep going.. i" She trailed off as her eyes rolled, she had stopped her movements, but Naruto was still going. She came. "Ahhhhh" Was her moan of bliss, her arms grew weak due to the mere force of her orgasm, it was a long time coming. Causing her head to dip, her lips met Naruto's once again. She moaned into his mouth.

Naruto wasn't sure what just happened, only thing he knew. She got gleefully tight, and now she was kissing him, open mouthed. He wasn't sure what to do anymore, if he wasn't bound that is. He finally got control of his hips and stopped pounding her now red pussy.

Sasuke leaned up from Naruto, her eyes looking like she had some sense again, or at least to him they did. "Wew..." She started as she sat up fully, his cock still stuffed in her. "That was amazing" Sasuke exclaimed rocking a bit.

Naruto groaned... With a frown. "Great.. can i. uh go now?" He asked looking at her hopefully.

Sasuke giggled, the dobe just didn't get it. Instead of respond, she bent down to look him in the eyes intensely, then she slowly slid down his body, their eyes still locked on to one and other.

She stopped when his cock, silk with her juices appeared in her face. Still hard. "I think this will better help you understand that you now are Uchiha Naruto" She growled as Naruto's eyes widen.

He was about to yell at her for being a crazy psychopath. But she quickly grabbed the base of cock and sucked his head into her mouth. So all that came out of his mouth was a rough moan.

Sasuke knew she wasn't going suck his ding dong like her teacher had did the male example, but she had an idea. She started lapping around his head with his tongue expertly, while stroking his full length with both of her hands. Judging by the groans she got, she was doing a hell of a job.

She tried go down just a little, but he stretched her mouth instantly, so she settled for just sucking on the head while licking at the bottom on it. She had one hand now jerking off the rest of his cock. And giving the moans she was receiving, he was gonna cum any second now.

She locked her eyes with Naruto's again, once she was sure he wasn't gonna look away, she cupped his balls with the hand that was free, and licked where the opening of his cock was. Naruto in the next instant came harder then her think he ever will.

Sasuke closed her eyes as she got a mouth full of hot cum, she let it fill till he was down twitching, then started to swallow all of his cum.

When she opened her eyes to look at Naruto, he was knocked out again. She released his head with a pop. She then licked around her lips, loving the taste. She then crawled up his body and laid beside him.

"Maybe just maybe you could help me kill my brother too?" She whispered to the knocked out Naruto.. And who was she fooling, she was still Sasuke the avenger. Chopping off her brothers penis would always come first. No one can dispute that.

Sasuke then sighed, she had to get up and meet their sensei. But everything was good.. good for her that is if Naruto accepted his fate as hers... only. Maybe they she would have to quickly reiterate that once they woke up next morning, maybe just maybe!

* * *

**And this is the end sadly... Sorry i haven't been updating.. Been tired and uninspired really. **

**Expect chuko 8 to be finished then 9 and 10. **

**9 will be with konan. A two shot. 10 with kyuubi.**


End file.
